monster_paradise_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Lin Huang/Abilities
Inheritance # Demigod's brain # Sorcerer Goddess Inheritance # Moon Engulf # Telekinesis Integration Items # Origin God’s Heart # Galactic Hive # One Page Sword Scripture Life Seed '''' Life Skills Life Palace Life Palace: Monster Paradise Territorial Range of the Life Palace: Radius of 10,000 kilometers from the Life Palace owner (potential to grow) Life Palace Ability 1: Within the territorial range of the Life Palace, the dead summoning beast’s soul will return to the Life Palace with its body reconstructed and revived. Those that have broken souls will have their broken soul pieces recalled and recovered. Ability Restriction 1: Each summoning beast can only be revived 30 times within 24 hours. Their soul will disintegrate when the revival surpasses 30 times and they won’t be able to return to the Life Palace (potential to grow) Ability Restriction 2: Each summoning beast can only have their soul recovered 9 times within 24 hours. Their soul will disintegrate if the recovery surpasses 9 times and they won’t be able to return to the Life Palace (potential to grow) Derivative Ability: If the Life Palace owner dies within the coverage range, he can choose to use a summoning beast to substitute his death. The summoning beast that is chosen as the substitute won’t be able to be summoned within 24 hours (potential to grow)” Remarks: The Life Palace owner’s death can only be substituted 9 times within 24 hours. He can only be substituted 3 times if his soul disintegrates (potential to grow) Palace Ability 2: Within the effective range of the Life Palace Domain, the Life Palace owner and his summon, strength, speed, and Divine Strength can gain up to 9 times. Other types of summons, strength, speed, and fine Divine Strength are reduced by 30%. (Can grow) Remarks: The Life Palace owner can turn off the boost and undermining effect as he wishes. Special Abilities * Title: Godslayer & Godslaying Power ** The title Godslayer means that you’ve obtained the God-slaying Power. The God-slaying Power is a god rule under the Kill Rule. It’s an attack rule power that’s suitable for battles. Under normal circumstances, god rules are rule powers that are only mastered by True Gods. However, since you’ve obtained the title of Godslayer, it means that you’ve mastered the rule power in advance. * Origin God’s Heart ** The Origin God’s Heart is a Protoss’s heart. After integrating the Origin God’s Heart, being able to use Divine Power isn’t the only advantage. Due to the Protoss’s body that you’ve been given, though restricted to a combat strength whereby your body will be far behind the real Protoss, you’ll be much more powerful than anyone who is on the same level as you. Your strength, mobility speed, and attack speed will break through the limits that you possess at the moment. * Sword Dao (Level-6): Possesses Sword Heart (lets learn sword-related skills much faster), Sword Spirit (spirit that can increase understanding of the sword) * Galactic Hive ** This galactic hive was merely the lowest level-1 hive whereby it could only contain 100 billion bug monsters at the most. He could sort out the hive’s internal areas as he wished since he was the owner. There were also templates that he could use. ** People who did not know better would think that the bug hive was made of a massive metal combining silicon materials. Even Lin Huang thought so before this. However, he found out that it was far from the truth after getting the information transfer of the hive. The galactic hive was more like an intelligent spaceship whereby its operation was very similar to a starship. It was even simpler than that. Moreover, the galactic hive even possessed a consciousness of its own. ** Contains: *** Lady Black-stripe Monster (Pseudo-mythical-level) x318 *** Giant-bellied Spider Monster (Pseudo-mythical-level) x276 *** Scarlet-scimitar Bug Monster (Pseudo-mythical-level) x324” *** Gigantic Heavy-armored Bug Monster (Legendary-level) x 26,512 *** Swift-winged Bug Monster (Legendary-level) x 28,356 *** Ten-Colors Bug Monster (Legendary-level) x 31,124” *** Bug Tribe Airship (Mythical-level) x 12 *** Bug Tribe Bio-Battle Armor (Mythical-level) x 2” *** Control Bug card pieces (Mythical-level) x12 *** Six-winged Sword Bug card pieces (Mythical-level) x2” *** Lady Black-stripe card pieces (Pseudo-mythical-level) x26,178 *** Giant-bellied Spider card pieces (Pseudo-mythical-level) x24,652” *** Gigantic Heavy-armored Bug card pieces (Legendary-level) x5,302,898 *** Swift-winged Bug card pieces (Legendary-level) x5,809,614” *** + Mother Bug x4 and many other Bug servants * World Tree ** The World Tree Seed, obviously, is the seed of the World Tree. In reality, the World Tree isn’t considered a plant, but a unique living thing created by time and space. It’s similar to a heavenly god-level powerhouse’s sequence chain. However, it’s naturally made instead of having been refined. The main function of the World Tree is to consolidate the World Fruit. Each fruit is the equivalent of an owner-less gravel world. ** When one arrives on virtual god-level and builds their God Territory successfully, one can integrate their God Territory with the gravel world to strengthen their God Territory. The more gravel worlds are integrated, the more powerful the God Territory becomes. Especially after god order-level and god sequence-level, the more gravel worlds are integrated, the more powerful one’s God Territory’s rule power and sequence power would be. ** But it doesn’t bring any disadvantages for you to cultivate it. All you need to do is to toss the seed in for integration when you build your God Territory. You won’t need to feed it resources intentionally after that since it doesn’t die or take your resources away on its own. It’ll grow when you feed it resources. Otherwise, its growth will stagnate if you don’t feed it. You can feed it resources when you really need to. As long as there’re enough resources, it can grow a World Fruit within a few days. ** The World Tree isn’t a plant, but a cosmic wonder that’s created by time and space. Gun-fighting Techniques * Thunderstorm * Sandstorm * Torrent Skills Secret Skills Sword Skills Body Type Skills Minor Skills Other Skills Monster Skills